The Secret Life of Daydreams
by citygal509
Summary: In a small neighborhood, not far outside London, lived a group of families that were all interconnected in one way or another. What would happen if Degrassi was moved to Jane Austen's Regency England? Focuses on Marco Dylan, so Slash. Other ships too.


Title is a song from the Pride & Prejudice (2005) soundtrack; which I listened to as I typed this. This story is from a combination of things; I've been reading Sense & Sensibility by Jane Austen, working on the play Les Liasions Dangerues at school, and watching Pride & Prejudice (BBC) version. However, the plot is purely from my head, the language however is Jane Austen/Regency England. This was slightly beta-d by Kaitlinbell. But recently edited by me, so if there are any mistakes I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or their characters. If you thought I did, you might want to get your head checked. Also, this will contain slash, so if you don't like hit the back button. Thank you.

--------------------------------

In a small neighborhood, not far outside London, lived a group of families that were all interconnected in one way or another. Their children all came into season not a twelvemonth apart and thus, the neighborhood never saw a monotonous day. There were balls of every size, trips around the local parks, teas, dinners, any gathering a girl of season could ask for.

Yet in a medium sized stone manor lived a girl of sixteen by her lonesome. Her father was almost always away on Militia detail and her mother with an illness that left her indisposed long before the social hour. Thus the girl was as amiable as a girl in this position might be, which is to say, not at all. She felt comfort in solitude, oft locking herself in the manor's large library, reading for hours and hours.

It was the general consensus of the neighborhood that some intervention should be necessary, as the girl was in season, she should be looking for husband. But before any man or woman found the courage to intervene the girl set off to Rome for a sixth month.

When she came back, she started to intermingle again with the neighborhood and any complaint was long forgotten, as the girl though quite and reserved had good sense and a quiet wit. She was very good with the pianoforte and graced many the parlors of the neighborhood of her playing.

But it is at this stone manor of hers we start this story. A friend of Rome of hers had decided to visit his friend and to study at the University. He was not much taller than herself, slim, and an exotic beauty that Eleanor had not seen anywhere but Rome. Within the day of the news of his ensuing arrival, there were invitations pouring in. All the young ladies wanted to meet this young man that was came to stay with her. It would do them no good, the girl knew, as she had little secrets from the man, he favored men and that was his reason for coming: to escape his very religious family.

"Eleanor, it's a pleasure to see you." Marco bowed formally before allowing the redhead to give him an embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"The same dear Marco, the same." She smiled at him, motioning him to sit with her on the sofa as she did. "I hope you do not find me impertinent, my dear, for accepting an arrangement to dine with the Lady and Lord Michalchuk this night."

He shook his head, though looked at her confusedly, " You often expressed little inclination to dine with the neighbors; I do not see how that might change in the few months that I have not been within your presence."

She gave him a wry grin, "It is not one's place to ever decline such an invitation from the Lady and her daughter. They rule this neighborhood, or at least think they do. They attend any social event; often, it is their own doing that it should exist."

He laughed charmingly quiet, "I know many a girl like that. I think I spotted her as we were driving in, does she have an older brother or maybe is already engaged?"

Ellie rose, her gown rustling as she turned about the room, "She does have an older brother, Lord Dylan Michalchuk. It is most probable that you did see them on your way in; they tend to walk about the grounds of the park. I think it's so they may see everyone who enters their domain, but pardon me for being so forthright; it's not decent to insult our evening hosts. I think you will like Lady Paige. She is amiable, unfortunately often almost crossing the line of impudence with her behavior. She is however rather cunning and sensible, come the necessity. She is adept in everything she tries; there is not an instrument or language I have not heard her praised in."

She took a pause to glance back at him, her smile a lingering shadow of a smirk, "Lord Dylan is quite the scandal of the neighborhood, on the other hand. He was to be married, as he is two twelvemonths older than us, but he broke up the engagement stating he would never marry, no matter if it was on his own terms. It is said that he has taken up many a _male_ lover, but the Lord has not renounced him, so none is known for certain. He spends most of his time with the men of this neighborhood hunting or in the attendance of his sister."

Marco watched her amusedly, though his interest was piqued in this Lord Dylan, if he was the man he saw on his way up the drive he was very handsome. It would be an interesting stay he decided, " I never knew you to gossip, shame Eleanor."

She shook her head, earnestly turning to him, "Please do not think me a gossip, I learn what I did from Miss Ashley Kerwin, the girl he was engaged to. This whole scene took place while I was in Rome with you."

"I jest my darling Ellie, I know you would not gossip—at least without good reason." He smiled at her from his seat. "Now, please do not find me imprudent but would you please show me to my rooms? I'd like to get settled before tonight's engagement."

"Of course. Mary shall show you up, I shall follow after checking on Tea." She curtsied to him, as he bowed to her, as the female she had waiting entered and curtsied to both of them, before leading Marco away.

--------------------------------------

The golden couple of which they spoke, was now at this time, sitting in their study; Paige doing her needlepoint as her brother wrote a letter to their father, who was currently indisposed in town for business; on this very event their mother had chosen to adorn her husband.

Paige feeling rather bored of her needlepoint, set it aside and got up to pace around the room, much like Eleanor was at this time at her own Manor, "Did Tom leave to go back to Town? I did think I saw his carriage leave, but I am not sure."

"Yes, he found himself urgently needed." Dylan rather austerely replied, not looking up from his leader.

His sister sighed, finding herself disliking the mood her brother seemed fit to be in, rather than the answer, "It is a shame he could not stay for dinner; I was so hoping for his company in greeting Miss Nash and her guest. Now, I must rely on you for such… conversation."

"I do not understand why you had the inclination to invite Miss Nash for dinner, sister, as you do not enjoy her company nor her sharp wit." He goaded her, knowing very well her response.

"It is of course for her guest, Dylan! Do not be dull, I know you are much sharper than that." She rolled her eyes in a much improper manner.

"You look unladylike when you make such a face, dear sister. But, please tell me; are you not to be married this summer to Sir Mason? What would he think of you making requests on our neighbor's guest?"

"It is not for me I make such a request, brother, it is for you! My sources, as you know are almost always right, say he favors _males _than the opposite sex." She slyly licentiously added, "I'm sure you'd love to see him unravel; he is quite a beauty. You made sight of him this morning as we were walking."

"My word, Paige! It's improper for a woman to do or even think in such a way Paige; you must never let Sir. Mason catch you at it." He looked up shocked in such the scandalous way of which she spoke; not caring that it was not something one should mention especially to the opposite sex, no matter he was her older brother.

"Oh, please Dylan, it is one of my many favors. Yet, do not worry, only you know I can think in such a way; everyone else thinks I think so proper, how else could I win such a good bloke?" She sighed, moving to sit down on the couch again, forcing him to turn to look at her, " Why are you always so surprised when I speak so frank? You spoke frankly to me once when I asked you how you go about winning the hearts of Males."

"You remind me often enough how improper it was with your insolence." Dylan sighed, turning back to finish his letter, "I will grant you that he is a beauty; but of his character, I know not of. Thus please allow me to make view of it, before you try to play cupid. Speak not of it when they arrive; I'll make view of it myself."

"As you wish, Dyl. As you wish," She took up her needlepoint again, only to look at him once more, "I was only trying to devise you some amusement, while Tom was away."

Dylan hmmed, not even looking up for an answer. Paige sighed, working on her needlepoint till it was time to get ready for dinner; one look back before she left the room, her brother now reading, "Please change; we must look our best for our guests."

---------------------

Dylan did change as his sister had asked, and they were now in the public sitting room waiting for their guests to be announced.

"Miss Eleanor Nash and Mr. Marco Del Rossi," The porter announced as they entered the room. Paige and Dylan rose and bowed and curtsied in unison, as Ellie and Marco did the same. The men greeted the females.

"Miss Eleanor such a pleasure you could join us," he smiled charmingly.

"I was so happy to receive an invitation, Lord Dylan," she said without an inch of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Del Rossi. Eleanor spoke of how lovely Rome was; maybe one day I'll be able too see for myself," Paige looked over at Eleanor at her mention of the girl; her smile did not dimmed, but Marco observed it seemed to get a bit forced.

"As it was you Lady Michalchuk-" "- Please Lady Paige, if you even must use my title," "-As you wish Lady Paige, You may call me Marco. Thank you for receiving me."

The ladies then distantly greeted each other with a frosty peck on the cheek. They however both turned to watch the males greet with interest.

The men were locked in each other's stare, "What a pleasure, Mr. Del Rossi."

"Please call me Marco, as your sister does. It is also a pleasure," his liquid golden eyes earnest.

"As you wish… Marco. You must give me the favor of calling me Dylan then, I do not much enjoy my title." Dylan said smiling, giving his direct attention to Marco.

"Ah, but it is required that I do address you with your title, no matter how your feelings about it are. You are nobility, and I, I am just from a poor little, well, big rich family from Italy."

"If you must, if you must." He made a face, but went on, "Do you shoot? A group of us are going hunting within the week, if you would like to join us." His blue eyes alight with delight. Perhaps is sister was right, as she often was, Mr. Marco Del Rossi could prove to be some distraction while Tom was away.

"I can not say I have shot before, but if Eleanor does not have a way for us to be indisposed that way, then I am sure you will find me at your disposal." He glanced over at Ellie where she sat with Paige on the sofa, as they watched the conversation as if watching a match, or something along those lines. Women, he thought in his mind, why do they find so much delight in our torment?

"Miss Eleanor may be amused here at the Manor. The ladies are coming for tea and then we plan to go to Lord Simpson's ball together." She placed a hand on Ellie's arm lightly, "You do plan to come do you not? Mr. Manning pouted the entire last ball you missed; he could not dance with anybody, not even Miss Santos, who you know he's been sporting as your _alternate._"

The fact was Miss Manny Santos was the scandal of the neighborhood that even over shadowed that of Lord Dylan. She was found in Mr. Manning's bedroom the night of the announcement of Miss Ashley Kerwin and his engagement. All hell had let loose, her mother was inclined to send her daughter away from the ridicule to a private school. She came back, very well mannered, but still favored Mr. Manning though he had obviously moved on to Miss Eleanor Nash. No matter what the latter party would claim.

Ellie shuddered, "I might find myself available on both accounts; that is if a man is inclined to ask my hand for me."

"Oh? You and Marco do not go together?" Paige asked lightly, her eyes flitting over to Dylan, her secret smile the only signal he needed of her meaning.

He scowled at her; glaring daggers, but he said nothing waiting almost as eagerly as she to see his answer.

Ellie did not feel inclined to answer the question, though she did feel for her friend. She had gone through this enough times, and well, maybe she was interested in how he was to answer. He had most, if not all, the cards, the question was, would he play them?

Marco turned slightly pink, "No, I fear I will have to go alone. Ellie, I am sure, would much rather go with someone who dotes on her as a lover should, and not as a brother does."

This was greeted with nervous tittering from the ladies, but Dylan gave him a small smile, " Going alone is not so bad; I often find myself doing so. You may dance if you like to; conversation if you wish; and good food. I never understand one must go as partners. It's almost assured you will be left by your partner at one time or the other to dance with other people, as you find yourself inclined to do. Why must you feel tied to one person?"

This was met with silence; the girls liked going as partners, but did not think it proper to express such. Marco himself agreed, but did not think it right to say as much, as he knew Ellie's feelings on the whole matter. It was dropped and dinner was announced.

As they sat siblings on each end of the long table and guests on each side, they talked small talk. The Ball, Italy, and the daily gossip. It was then that Ellie mentioned Tom's imposing marriage to Miss Heather Sinclair.

Marco watched as Paige's soft features grew sharp and Dylan's warm ocean eyes grew ice cold.

"It is to be in March; I am sure the wedding will be lovely." Paige gave a smile that would not reach her eyes.

"He has asked me to be a groomsman," Dylan said dryly, no emotion in his voice, his tone and words making his sister look at him worriedly.

"You did not tell me," she accused, worried her brother would keep such a thing from her, it usually meant something bad.

"He asked before he left; my apologies for not bringing it up," he sardonically mutter, and Marco's mood deflated as he watched the blonde woman slowly deflate.

Ellie also watched in sympathy for once of Paige. They did not speak except in soft tones: Paige, Marco and Ellie. Dylan never spoke till hey were leaving, when he whispered into Marco's ear, "I'll send you that invitation."

He watched satisfied with Marco's small shiver and the look of bewilderment as he looked up at him. How easy it would have been to kiss him then, but he slowly backed away his eyes never leaving Marco's as if transfixed. He would have fun; he didn't need Tom, he thought as he walked back to the Parlor to be chastised by Paige. He smirked into the dark, his ego back in place.

----------------------

Please comment guys; it what keeps me writing. Though this story seems to be writing itself, so you'll probably be seeing another chapter with in a week or so. Matters how much I pay attention during AP World History.


End file.
